Love is always
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are living happy with there daughter but what happens when enemies from the past come back . squeal to Prince Charming . Modern-day AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I said I wasn't going work on this story right away but listing to a cute Japanese song ' Ham and Cheese Bagel『ベーグルにハム＆チーズ』 ****' I couldn't resist writhing the first chapter . So please enjoy this sequel :) this take place two years after the epilogue I can't write about a infant cause I never been around one expect when I visit my cousins in the hospital . Broth my brother and sister were adopted so yea I never really been around a infant.**

**There no real title yet for this story cause it a tie right now she please vote in my poll .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

I wake up to my daughter calling me . Peeta start to get up from the bed but I stop him and tell him I'll get her .

I get up from the bed and walk down the my daughter room which is not far from me and Peeta's room cause

the apartment is really small . I open the door to my daughter Clara's room . We I see her siting up on her big girl bed .

" mommy I hade a bad dream can I sleep with you and daddy " she asks .

" okay come on let's go " I say she crawls off her bed and grabs her teddy bear that my dad gave to me when I was her age .

I pick her up and carry her to me and peeta's room . I see that peeta is up .

" I hade a bad dream , daddy " Clara tells peeta as I hand her to peeta and he hugs her .

" oh what was about " he ask her

" I'm scared of daycare " she says

Me and peeta hate that we have to send her to day care but Annie , Johanna started working . I kept in contact with Madge the woman who helped when I found out I was pregnant can't take of her cause she has to work and Peeta and I don't want to be burdens on our neighbor Sea who loves Clara but we can't ask her to watch Clara everyday when Peeta is at the bakery and me just taking up working half time at local hunting store to get more income . after we talked about it daycare was the best chose . Clara has been scared about daycare me and peeta keep telling she going have fun but she still scared .

" why are you scared " I ask he as I crawl it to bed .

" I'm scared mommy and daddy are going leave me " she say .

Her words break my heart I look at peeta I can tell he feels the same way .

" we're not going leave you sweetie your going be dropped off then you are going meet a lot of friend have fun and get snacks then when mommy going pick you up then when daddy gets home you will tell mommy and daddy about your day " I tell her and kiss the top of her head .

" you promise " she ask .

Me and peeta look at each other

" we promise " we say together .

" okay " she says crawls in between me and Peeta and falls sleeps The me and Peeta slowly fall sleep too.

X

When me and Peeta wake up we start our morning routines . I let Clara sleep in for a another half an hour till I wake her up . When I wake her up I start to her ready for daycare . I put her dark hair in to two braids and put a cute pink top and black pants that prim gave to her . I give her some child cereal and finish getting ready . As I finish braiding my hair I feel strong arms around me . I look at mirror and see peeta resting his chin on my shoulder .

" I hate work " sighs and kiss my cheek .

" me too but we need some income and if you stop working the hours you mom makes you work she'll be more resentful against us . " I sigh cause I hate work too I hade to take a job after Clara turned two cause his mom makes him work so many hours and give him so little money it wasn't enough to raise Clara and keep up with the bills and finish paying the hospital after I hade Clara .

" I'm sorry you have to work now I know how much you loved staying with Clara during day " says and places a light kiss on my neck

" it okay " I say and turn around and face him and kiss him on the lips . " I love you " I tell him

" I love you too" . He said and kiss me .

Peeta and I grab a breakfast bar . I pick up Clara and carry her as we live out the door since peeta works at bakery witch is far from the apartment and my job is around the corner Clara daycare is right next to apartment me and peeta work hand in hand to the daycare . Once we made it to daycare I hade a heard time letting Clara go but I hade to stay strong for her .

"Mommy is going be here to pick you up at lunch time " I tell Clara and kiss the top of her head .

" okay mommy " she say

" I love you " I tell her

" I love you and daddy" she says

Once peeta and I are out of the daycare I start tear up .

" she going be okay Katniss " peeta tells and pull me in to huge

" I know I am just used to being with her all day" I tell him

" I now "he say and kiss my forehead.

" I love you " tell him

" I love you too ill see you later " he say before we hade are spread ways .

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it short sorry but ill hope you will like this story is going be rainbows and sunshine but it can change . hehehe ψ(｀∇****´)ψ**

**Random fact about me when I was born : I was nearly 3 months early and my mom hade to have induced labor and the umbilical cord was around my neck and I was under UV lights 4 hours a day and I was in the hospital for like a week so I know my parents went thew a lot when I was born . **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I hope you will all enjoy this story .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

I start this job a week a go and I hate it I know its to get money to finish pay the hospital after a I hade Clara and paying our bills but still it hard not being with Clara . I work a hunting and camping store since the mountains are about thirty minutes away were we live people are aways buying hunting and camping gear .

I many price stuff and teach kids safety about a bow and arrow . I just miss Clara I was aways home with her for her first year than once every thing got tight with money . Me and Peeta talked and I decided to work half time to get more income I just hope noon come fast cause that time I get off and when I pick up Clara .

X

Once noon hits l get off work as fast as in can . once I'm off I make my way too Clara's daycare . I sign her out and they call her then I see run towards me once she next to me i pick her up

" hi sweetie how was your morning " I ask her .

" good mommy I made you and daddy this " she says hand me a dawning of a rainbow scribbles .

" thank you sweetie I love it daddy will love it too " I say as I fold it up and put it in my purse . I carry he out the daycare . I carry her all the way back to apartment she stats to fall asleep in my arms on our way there . once we inside I carry her to her room and place her in her bed and pull her blanket over her . Noon is always the time she takes her nap it going to be heard to keep her on sleep schedule cause I pick her at noon and the daycare can't put her down of a nap cause that's the time I pick her up . I kiss the top of he head and walk out of her room .I decide clean house a little. after I finish the dishes my phone rings . I dry my hands than answer it " hello" I say

" hey , Katniss can I come over " it Johanna .

" yea " I say .

About fifteens minutes later Johanna knocks on my door I get up from the couch where I was folding laundry and answer the door .

" be quite Clara sleeping " I whisper to Johanna as she walks in .

" okay okay " she says and walks in she makes her way to couch .

" do you want some thing drink. " I ask her .

" do you have a beer " she asks

" Johanna you now me and peeta don't keep alcohol in the house cause of Clara " I remind her

"sorry then coffee " she say I quickly make her and me a cup of coffee once there done I give her cup and I sit in the chair next to couch . Then I remember she a supposed to be at work .

" aren't you supposed to be at work " I ask her.

" yea but I got fired " she say like it nothing . I chock on my coffee when she says this .

"What " I ask her as I catch my breath .

" I said I got fired " she say again .

" how " I ask her .

" boss being flirting then slapping him across the face that how ". She says

" I'm sorry " I tell her

" I never liked that job anyway " she says .

" Johanna you are crazy that job gave you more the enough money for

a single 23-year-old " I tell her she just giggles .

" yea but being some secretary sucks you have to make sure you get every thing in time make sure there schedule is right it good pay but I draw the line when my boss ask for 'favors ' " she says

" I'm sorry " I tell her

" it okay , let's just say he has a broken nose " she says and chuckle at what she say. We keep on talking about how we been even thou we talk almost everyday but since she was working we didn't see each other that much .

" mommy " I hear Clara cry out as she is scared I run as fast I can to her room and see she crying . I run to her hold her in my arms I see Johanna standing in the doorway and mouth ' is she okay " I nod my head and she walks back to the living room .

" it okay it okay " I keep telling Clara as I rock her back and fourth and rub her back .

" mommy I hade a bad dream I was by self I didn't see mommy or daddy anywhere I called for you and daddy but no on came " she says as calms down . " it okay it was just a dream mommy right " I tell her then kiss the top of her head. I am still holding her as she slowly falls back to sleep a grab a small throw blanket and put it over her and still holding her I carry her it the living room I see Johanna siting on the chair next to the couch I walk over to couch and sit down on it .

" what happened " Johanna whispers .

" she hade a nightmare " I whisper back ." Me and Peeta don't know what to do she been having nightmares almost every night " I tell Johanna .

" has anything changed since she start having them " she ask

I think she start having them once I start working .

" she been having them since I started working and they always about me and peeta leaving her " I tell Johanna .

" that problem she may think one day you and peeta are going leave her " she says

" me and peeta would never do that "

I tell her .

" I know that but with you and peeta working all the time and her at daycare or with a baby sitter she may thing you going leave her " she says .

I sigh " you right I'll talk to peeta tonight and see what we can do "

" okay I'm going get going now " she says

" see ya " I wave good bye to her as leaves . I few minutes latter i wake up Clara . " Clara sweetie it time to wake up " I say and lightly shake her awake .

She nods her head still half asleep

" it time for lunch " I tell her .

" okay " she says and yawns

I carry her the table and sit her down and give her sippy cup and maker me and her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich . After we eats I carry her to couch and let her watch cartoons .As I count how much the bills are going be this month . After I do all the math we have about 280 dollars of free money this month it more then we hade before I started working but I really don't care how much we have as long as me and Peeta are tougher and we can feed our daunter but I'm satisfied with my life right .

" mommy " I hear Clara say .

" yes sweetie " I say as I picking her up and placing her in my lap

" what are you doing" she asks

" I am doing something called math " I tell her and kiss the top of her head

" what's math" she ask

" it when you count a lot of numbers up " I say trying the simplest why to explain this to her .

" I can count to two " she say as she holds up two fingers up .

" yes sweetie , I know but there's more numbers the two "I tell her

" how many are there " she ask

" there's a lot but you to little learn that now so let's learn how old you going be we your birthday comes around again " i tell her " do you know how old you going be " I ask her she sakes her hade

" you going be three " I tell her

" three " she asks

" yes tree when you count to three in like the " I tell her I grab a blank pice of paper and my pen .

" watch " I tell her as make l make tree lines on the paper .

" One ... Two ... Three " I say as I draw the lines .

" now you try " I tell her she grabs the pen from my hand start to draw lines on the paper .

" one , two , three " she says.

I smile as she counts

" very good Clara , daddy is going be Proud of you when gets home " I tell her and kiss her on the top of her head .

" I did it " she says

" yes you did sweetie " I tell her and kiss the top of her head again .

" mommy can I have more apple juice " she ask .

" yes you can " I tell her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay for cuteness and long characters **

**I hope you enjoying this story so fear **

**- Cadence**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I glad everyone loves Clara I have a lot of baby cousins and my mom worked at a preschool for years and I would volunteer at the school a lot so I been around 2 years olds a lot .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

I teach Clara her A, B , C and how to spell her name . Prim told me to teach her at an early age . After Clara was born Prim diced to become a pediatrician she always tells me stuff how make sure Clara healthy . I'm glade prim tell me stuff to help keep her healthy . After Clara finely got broad learning it carry her to couch and put a movie on of her . I hade to the kitchen and start dinner I put some hamburgers on the stove and fries in oven after I am done with that I walk in to living room and sit on couch and watch movie with her . After 15minutes I get up and turn the hamburgers and check on the fires . I look at the clock it 6:25 Peeta should be home any minute . I walk over to my purse and pull out Clara's drawing that she did at daycare .

" Clara sweetie daddy is going be home soon do you what to give this to him " I ask handing her drawing to her .

" yeah " she says take the drawing from my hand . I go and finish dinner and put dinner on a plates I cut up Clara's food in to tiny pice and put it on here favorite pink plate . Then I hear the front door open " daddy " I hear Clara I turn and see her run it peeta's arms .

" hi baby girl " he say lifting her in to his arms and kiss the top her head .

" daddy I made you and mommy this " Clara say handing him the drawing she made .

" thank you I love it " he says and kiss her forehead.

" mommy taught me to count the three " she say holding up three fingers .

" she did " he ask and she nods then peeta looks at smiles and puts Clara down and she run back to living room to finish her movie .

" how your day " he ask as walked up to me pulling me it to a hug .

" it was okay " I say and kiss his lips lightly " how was yours " I ask ." It was okay but it better that I'm home with my beautiful girlfriend and my daughter " he say and kiss me but we stop our kiss cause of Clara's cries . We rush to living room and were we find Clara crying .

" Clara sweetie whats wrong " I ask her picking her up .

" the puppies they can't be together " she cries in my shoulder . I look at the TV and see that end was happy but the puppies want to live with there spared owners .

" it okay look they still are playing together " I tell her pointing to the TV where it show the puppies playing together .

" so there together " she ask as she rubs her eye .

" yes sweetie they are " I tell her and kiss the top of head . Peeta pulls me and her in to his arms .

" I love the both of you " he say and kiss the top of Clara's head and kiss my cheek . I carry Clara to the table and place her on her chair and I walk in the kitchen and get dinner as peeta puts Clara's bib on . When we start eating dinner Peeta and I listen to Clara stories and about her day . After dinner Clara's face I cover with ketchup peeta grabs the dishes taking to sink to start the dishes I grab a wet wipe and clean Clara's face and she start to become cranky it time for bed for her . I tell peeta I'm going get her read for bed . I take her the bathroom and give her a quick bath and I change her and apply lotion on her skin and put pajamas on and her hair in a braid and lay her in her bed tucking her in. By the time I tuck he in she out like a light . I turn on her nightlight and walk out her room and keep the door open . I walk back to where peeta was and see him finish the dishes I walk over and help him finish them .

" you know what tomorrow is " he say as I finish putting dishes away .

" yep " I say peeta come and wraps his arms around me .

" it's the anniversary of our first date " he says kiss my neck ." My dad let me have day off " he say .

" really " I say turn to face him he nods " I'll call my boss and ask of the day off ." I say and kiss him .

" we need to spend some time with Clara " I say .

" I know " he says

" Johanna was over today and Clara was napping and she woke up from night cause she thought we left her . Johanna put out she way think cause we're both working we going leave her " I tell him .

"We'll never do that . " he says

" I know but she doesn't know that " I tell him

" let spend the day with her " he say and kiss my lips I just nod.

Later I call my boss to ask for the day off and he lest me have the day off .

Me and peeta watch TV for a while then hade off to bed

* * *

**A/n**

**I going try have every chapter a lest 1k words this chapter is a little short and yay a family day next chapter**

-Cadence


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am totally obsessed Teen beach movie . For some reason when I watched it of the first time I could just think was that Brady and Mack look like how I pictured Katniss and Peeta when I read the books I don't know but here's the new chapter **

**- Cadence**

* * *

I wake up to a little kiss on my neck, I turn to face Peeta, I see Peeta smiling. I give him a little kiss on the lips .  
"Morning," I smile and lean against him.  
"Morning." He says, and takes my hand and kisses it.  
"So, what do you want to do with Clara today?" He asks.  
"How about we have a early lunch at Pizzeria, and then take her to the Zoo, where she's been wanting to go for ages." I tell him, his smile get bigger  
"That sounds great." He says. Then he kisses me again. We get up and start getting ready for our day, together. Peeta, Clara and I.

**Peeta's POV**  
"Daddy, What's that? " Clara asks, pointing to a little back box, as I finish packing her bag. I quickly stuff it at the bottom of her bag hiding it from Katniss. "It's something special for mommy. Can you promise you won't tell her? " I ask her.  
She nods. Then Katniss comes out. I put on a smile, I am going to ask Katniss, one important question.

**Katniss POV**

I braid Clara's hair as Peeta finishes getting ready.  
" Clara, Daddy and I are going to spend the whole day with you, today." I say, as I finish, picking her up in my arms.  
"Really!" she asks, I can hear the excitement in her eyes, it brings a sad smile to my lips, does she really think we are going to leave her?  
"Yeah, Daddy and I am going to take you to our favourite restaurant and then guess what?" I say to her .  
"What?" She replies, excitedly.

"We are going to take you to the Zoo!" I tell her, her bright blue eye light up and her smile gets bigger and I can see her little baby teeth.  
"Really, Thank you, Mommy."she says, then hugs my neck .  
"Make sure, you thank Daddy too."I tell her and she nods her head.  
"I will " she says. I place her on the couch and give her a sippy cup then walk to the coat closet and pull out her stroller .

"You ready to go " Peeta asks me and kisses me lightly on the lips.  
" Yep" I say returning the kiss. I pick up Clara's bag then pick up Clara and we head out the door . After we got out the apartment, I place Clara in her stroller and strap her in .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once Peeta and I get to the pizzeria  
Peeta orders a medium pizze for all of us. Clara and I find a table then Peeta comes and sit at the table with us. When the pizza comes I cut a piece up for Clara.

I am already enjoying our family time together. I can tell Peeta is enjoying it too. We spent a lot time as a family when Clara was 1.  
I tell her, after I finish, I pick her up in my arms, she was still too young, to take to a lot of places and she barely learning to talk but now that's she 2, we can take her to a lot more places and she always tells Peeta and I stories.  
When I was pregnant, I heard all these story of mothers hating the age 2, and that it was a horror, apparently they are the terrible 2's but I can't tell at all with Clara has become more kind she only hade a few tantrum but they happen when she was sleepy . After we done with are lunch we get on a bus and hade to the zoo . Clara kept thanking us . She always kept asking us she wanted to go she aways say commercials when she watched her cartoon and when we went out to eat and restaurant was promoting the zoo she aways ask me and peeta over and over again to take her but we end up ever having the time to take her . Before we walk around the zoo I put sunblock on Clara she got mad cause she just want see animals . Me and Peeta laugh at her two year old way of naming all the animals then tell us what sound they make . Clara didn't stay in stroller cause ether me or peeta would hold her on are side so she could see the animals better . She was happy when she got a free balloon I tide it the stroller so I wouldn't fly away . When noon hit Clara dozed off in her stroller me and peeta sit at a picnic table with Clara right next to us . Peeta and I talk about little things with our hands intertwined across the table .

" I love you " peeta tell me and leans from across the table giving me a light kiss . " I love you too " i say and return the kiss . I alway so happy with peeta we been together for three years . I feel I could live with out him in my life .

" Katniss do think gets getting a little sunny? " peeta ask bring me out my deep thought .

" yea , maybe we should put Clara's sun hat on " I say about get up so I can get Clara's bag that behind her stroller .

" I got it " peeta says then gets up and goes to her Clara's sun hat . I expect him return with Clara's sun hat but he comes back with a black box .

" .." I begin but when gets one knee I front of me, I feel tears of joy fall down my cheeks .

" Katniss you are the love my life, the mother of our beautiful daughter. This day when we had our first date I know I want to marry you . So Katniss Everdeen will you marry me? " he ask .  
I nod my head and spit out "Yes" . The tears of joy are taking over, I lean down and hug him then he lifts me off the ground .  
I hear a few claps around the picnic area, I give Peeta a kiss on the lips hoping it not too much PDA at crowded picnic area . He gently puts me down and I get a better look at the ring . It small pearl with two little diamonds around it with a sliver band . " I know it not much I promise I'll get you a better ring " he say, I give him a quick kiss and tell him "No, it's perfect."

"Mommy, Daddy?", Clara says as she walks up from nap . I pick her up from the stroller .  
"Hi sweetie, are you hungry? " I ask her, she nods then we head to the zoo café and get lunch. Then looked at a few more animals then hade to a the gift shops and buy Clara a cute little lion stuff toy with a ribbon at the top it had and a zoo t-shirt . Then we headed home . Clara fell asleep on our away home . As we walk to door me and Peeta talk about silly things Clara did today when we reach our apartment door . Peeta stops talking suddenly .

"Is every .. " I start to ask him then I notice it look like our apartment door was forced open . Peeta pulls out his phone and calls the police . We don't go in the apartment till they come and check if its clear to go in after they check we walk in notice the TV smashed, the couch ïs turn over, and the fridge is spray painted all are pictures frames are on the ground smashed nothing stolen just everything is smashed or spray painted .

"This looks like more of a hate crime than a burglary, Do you know anyone who could have done this?" The police officer asks.

"No sir" Peeta and I say.

He nods "We're going to do dust prints and see if the neighbours saw anything." He says. "I suggest you guys don't stay here tonight " he says, we nod again.  
As he went to fill out the police report . Peeta calls his dad and his dad reserves a hotel room for us . I grab some clothes for us and get my work uniform and Clara's teddy bear and blanket and her car seat, then Peeta's brother picks us up and take us to hotel.  
Clara wakes up as we strap her in the car seat and asks where we're going I tell her were just going stay at the different place tonight cause the house is a mess . She just nods . After Peeta's Brother drops us off he gives us money so we can get room service we kept tell him keep it but he insists . Since me and peeta been working hard we hate getting money from friends and family it aways makes us feel guilty .

Once we get in to hotel room I place Clara on the bed and put the Tv on cartoons but she to busy to play with her new stuff toy and her teddy bear .  
Me and peeta start to call our landlord and Insurance agent to see what we can do about all the damage .

After calling everyone we find out how much it going cost to pay for everything it going to cost at lest 300$ it not as bad we thought but its still a lot .

"what " he ask

"One Clara is so happy " I begin and point to Clara how still playing with her new stuff toy . " two I'm forever yours " I say holding up my hand with my ring on it . He smiles and kiss me .

" that's true " he say between kiss .

After while I change Clara and put her pajamas on and tucked her in the roll-away bed from the hotel she quickly falls sleep hugging her teddy bear and stuff lion right next to her.

When peeta's getting ready of bed I call prim .

" hello " she says

" hey little duck " I

"Katniss how everything going " she asks

" Good me and peeta took Clara to the zoo today. " I say

" really , how did my little nieces like it " she ask

" she loved it she out like a light now " I tell her and chucks .

" and peeta asked me to marry him " I say then I hear her squeals on other line .

" oh my gosh he did " she ask

" yes " I say

" you said yes right " she ask

" of course I did " I say

She stats to rant on about how I should start planning my wadding .

" prim stop I don't now right when going have especially after someone broke in and trashed our apartment " I say .

" what " she asked shock .

" sorry someone broke in and trashed our apartment we don't know who or why " I say

" oh my gosh are you guys okay " she ask

" yea , were okay we staying at a hotel tonight " I tell her .

" okay keep update on that " she say .

" I will " I say

" I got to go now I have class in morning " she says

"Okay " I say

" you have to bring Clara down soon so I can see I haven't seen her a couple of moths " she says

" okay I will night " I say

" night " she say then hang up and start to get ready for bed

After I get ready for bed then crawl in to bed with peeta then we fall asleep in each others arms .

* * *

**I know this chapter has a lot of mistakes I haven't got the fixed on from my beta yet and I have update of so long so I needed to updated sorry **

**- Cadence**


End file.
